As part of the continuous improvement of a motor vehicle, it is sought to make drive components of the motor vehicle as small and lightweight as possible. In order that a drive component nevertheless still exhibits adequate strength, it is normally optimized for a predetermined loading. Advanced methods for component dimensioning make it possible for the elements of the drive component to be calibrated precisely for a predetermined load configuration. In this way, the drive components can perform their function without problems even over relatively long periods of time, and can at the same time be small and lightweight. The driving performance of the motor vehicle can be improved in this way. A level of wear resistance of the component can be adapted for a predetermined service life.
This approach makes it possible for the drive components to be coordinated precisely with one another. However, if one of the components is changed, for example by virtue of an internal combustion engine for the drive of the motor vehicle being modified in terms of its power characteristic, its maximum torque or its maximum rotational speed, this may make it necessary for drive components that are connected to the internal combustion engine, such as for example a transmission or a clutch, to be redesigned, reconstructed or retested. Such an adaptation involves high numbers of personnel, high outlay in terms of costs and time, and a certain amount of risk.
To reduce this additional outlay, it is normally the case that, at least in a low gear with a high speed reduction ratio, the torque of the internal combustion engine is reduced in order to restrict the torque in the rest of the drivetrain of the motor vehicle. Said reduction is normally performed to a predetermined, fixed value. Owing to the fixed torque limitation, however, the driving performance of the motor vehicle can be adversely affected.
DE 10 2013 200 175 A1 presents a drive power output device for a motor vehicle. An engine and multiple motor-generators are connected to one another in non-positively locking fashion. If a torque of one of the motor-generators is restricted, the torque of the other motor-generator is corrected such that a change in the torque at the engine or at a downstream assembly is restricted.
DE 10 2008 046 849 A1 relates to a technique for controlling an internal combustion engine of a drivetrain of a motor vehicle. During a gearshift process in a transmission, a drive-imparting internal combustion engine is controlled by means of a target rotational speed regulator with a two-stage setpoint rotational speed profile.